


Пустая комната

by dairen



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairen/pseuds/dairen
Summary: В конце концов, они – всего лишь пара совсем уж потрепанных временем стариков.
Kudos: 1





	Пустая комната

**Author's Note:**

> Альтернативный постканон, где все далеко не так хорошо, как кажется.

Хижина Чудес подсвечивается холодными лучами восходящего солнца, будто бы изнутри. На первый взгляд ничего нового: черепица целенаправленно ползет вниз, балки прогибаются под весом здания, первая ступенька лестницы у крыльца проседает на добрых пять сантиметров. Трава к холодам щетинится желтым. Блики скачут по лобовому стеклу, и Форд смотрит сквозь них на Хижину Чудес (что за абсурдное название) до тех пор, пока глаза окончательно не разъедает отсветами. Спавший на протяжении всего пути, Стэн отрывается от самозабвенного забытья только тогда, когда въезд в город остается позади. Ни единого замечания и ценного, по его мнению, совета всю дорогу. Форд поворачивается. У Стэна пустое лицо и сеточка глубоких морщин на лбу, зрачок глаза на свету снова обретает свой настоящий, пугающий “цвет”. Никакого толку от разговоров об операции так и не вышло, только лишние ссоры на почве все еще шаткого перемирия. В машине тепло. Пять, десять, пятнадцать минут проходят незаметно.  
– Приехали. – Форд непривычно для себя хлопает ладонями по теплому рулю, взятой напрокат, едва живой машины.  
Будь оно все неладно, им просто нужен отдых. Форд все решает за двоих, когда Стэн начинает забывать: как ставить палатку, как идти по курсу, какая сторона света соответствует их направлению, день недели, то, о чем они говорили десять минут назад. Сперва он думает, что все это – отголоски стирателя, думает, что все наладится и придет в норму, но с каждым днем положение дел становится только хуже. Однажды Стэн путает курс и они болтаются в океане без понятия времени и пространства. Позднее – садится в машину так рассеянно, будто никогда ее не водил, и попадает в аварию на трассе, не преодолев и километра до ближайшего круглосуточного магазина.  
– Знаешь, Стэнфорд, возраст берет свое. – На долю секунды вакуум сохраняется, у Форда напряженно ухает сердце где-то в горле, голове, за трезвым рассудком. Стэн кряхтит и морщится. – Спина чертовски сильно затекла.

Хижина Чудес с порога встречает множеством звуков и шорохов. Позабыв про верхнюю одежду, Форд осторожно проходит все комнаты от угла до угла, включая заколоченные и под шифром, но подчиненного Стэна нигде не видно. Мимо снуют мыши и крысы, на верхнем этаже, на балках под потолком, тревожно бьются птицы, пару раз он натыкается на белок между кухонных полок. Все затянуто поволокой тонких нитей с тяжелыми хлопьями паутины. Форд останавливается на пороге гостиной.  
– Дом пуст.  
Стэн смотрит пару секунд непонимающе, поворачивается всем корпусом, только пальцы синхронно крутят антенну и ручку старого телевизора, подстраиваясь под мигающее изображение на экране.  
– Хижина? А кому тут быть? Зус придет с началом рабочего дня, Венди может и вообще, – что-то щелкает, – не прийти. Совсем ты со своими исследованиями поехал.  
Телевизор издает удушающий и скорбный хрип, хлопок и гаснет окончательно. Стэн клацает зубами. Цвет ковра под налетом сантиметра пыли и грязи трудно угадать.  
– В Гравити Фолз что-то произошло. – Форд подмечает непривычную тишину городка, отсутствие встречающих и напряженный зуд на периферии сознания еще при въезде. Улицы пусты, на столбах практически нет объявлений о необычных и неожиданных явлениях, ставни магазинов опущены и крепко защелкнуты на массивные замки. – Нужно опросить жителей. Ты идешь?  
Стэн оставляет телевизор в покое и плюхается в кресло, не снимая куртки.  
– Чего я там не видел? Каждый день одно и то же. – Пожимает плечами.  
– Мы около года с лишним провели в плавании.  
Стэн моргает и смотрит на него, как на спятившего.  
– Я бы никогда не оставил свою старушку.

За месяц Форд покидает Хижину Чудес всего пару раз на небольшой отрезок времени: до ближайшего магазина, лесопилки и в чащу на пару-тройку шагов (не дальше). Машину на стоянку в соседний город отгоняет какой-то парень за плату в пять долларов. По старой привычке начинает вести дневник, но страницы на деле оказываются неожиданно длинными, на каждой убирается по прожитой неделе. Стэн разбирается с появившимися делами в “музее” в вечном ожидании посетителей и снует по Хижине Чудес так, будто никогда не покидал ее вовсе, при каждом случайном столкновении в коридорах несколько секунд смотрит сквозь. С первой недели второго месяца жизни в Гравити Фолз он начинает пропадать. Первым делом Форд проверяет все заколоченные и под шифром комнаты, но они оказываются пустыми. Стэн находится на пороге чердака на пятый день со стаканом сока и озадаченным взглядом.

Форд не спит третью ночь подряд, потому что не спит Стэн. Оказывается, в крыше Хижины Чудес сотни-тысячи дыр, это становится ясно, когда начинаются сильные осенние дожди нахлыстом, доски на втором этаже, на чердаке, вздуваются и трещат. Иногда кажется, что там, наверху, кто-то ходит. Стэн все чаще вскидывает голову, срывается с места, взбирается не по годам быстро по лестнице. Форд едва успевает рвануть следом, чтобы увидеть, как тот неясно смотрит в треугольное окно пустой комнаты. Дыры на крыше они так и не заколачивают: в одиночку с этим уже трудно справиться. Форд понятия не имеет, что будет зимой, остается надеяться, что до морозов Стэн проснется и перестанет спрашивать его о том, где дети. Он устал отвечать, что они уехали в город. Стэн, очевидно, не верит ни единому его слову.

В этот раз Форд точно не может оставить его одного: возраст не тот, в памяти "коллега по приключениям и великим свершениям" хлопает по плечу, заправски вяжет морские узлы и упрямо борется с предвестниками бури. За счет командной работы судно идет исправно. Форд подводит Стэна к телефону и набирает код, затем – номер, выученный из справочной книги зачем-то наизусть. Такой звонок обойдется дорого, как и отгон машины до точки невозврата, но это кажется единственным выходом без плохих последствий из сложившейся ситуации. Белые клавиши цифр рьяно скачут перед глазами, и бесконечная вереница гудков тянется в пустоту до тех пор, пока в трубке не щелкает. Пару секунд осторожно молчат: Форд, собираясь с мыслями, на том конце – ожидая.  
– Слушаю?  
Абсолютно абсурдная ситуация: Форд держит Стэна за промасленный рукав старой рубашки, когда тот даже не отрывает взгляда от ряби телевизора. Дело привычки.  
– Здравствуйте, миссис Пайнс, могу я поговорить с детьми? Это прадядя, вернее, дядя Форд. – Зачем-то добавляет, прочистив горло, – о следующих каникулах.  
Под неясное шкварчание на фоне отвечают на удивление быстро:  
– Диппер в школе.  
– А Мейбл? – За паузу Форд успевает определить, что телефон установлен на кухне, в доме стоит мертвая тишина, словно детей там никогда не было и нет вовсе, несмотря на обеденное время. Молчание растягивается в бесконечные мгновения ожидания. Масло шипит. Или это шум от перебоев?  
– Простите, не думаю, что это хорошая идея, она очень сильно занята в последнее время. Они не приедут.  
Рычаг на том конце глухо клацает.

На следующее морозное утро он находит Стэна там же, как обычно: на чердаке, в отсвете холодных лучей из треугольного окна и в рубашке с пятном от сока на груди. Ступени страшно скрипят и прогибаются под весом.  
– Он забрал их.  
Форд прислоняется плечом к ледяному косяку, чувствуя, как иглы северного ветра пробирают сквозь наспех накинутую куртку до костей. Сил на спор давно не хватает. Хижина Чудес пуста. На помощника Стэна он натыкается случайно на кладбище у свежей могилы в окружении пустых бутылок.


End file.
